Assurances
by Lavenderangel
Summary: A sort of missing Clark/Lana missing scene from Fever. Basically just prolonging his passing out... short, meant to be angsty.


Title: Assurances  
  
Author: Lala  
  
Rating: G  
  
Pairing: Clark/Lana. There's no kissing or anything, so if you want you can look at it as reeeally close friendship J  
  
Summary: An expansion on the Clark/Lana scene in Fever… basically just prolonging his passing out.  
  
Spoilers: Fever  
  
Author's notes: All of the Smallville fics I've written have a depressed Clark in them. Don't ask why, I just find him very appealing to write, and seeing him confide in Lana is always a major plus! So, I hope this fic is still enjoyable and in character.  
  
Disclaimer: The first few lines are taken from the actual Television show script. I am making no money off of this, and the characters never have, and never will belong to me.  
  
---  
  
"Clark." It was a statement, not a question. She walked across the grass and up the stairs to stand beside him.  
  
"Hi, Lana." He suddenly sounded older, wearier. His usual look of having the wait of the world on his shoulders was even more pronounced than ever.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She already had her answer, but she felt a need to explain her presence.  
  
"It's weird how random memories can just pop into your head, huh?" He didn't exactly answer her unspoken question, but she figured it might be good to just let him talk. " When I was in second grade, I was afraid to go to school. I thought my mom would disappear while I was gone." His sigh was quiet, but seemed to hit her like a crash of thunder. It hurt to see Clark in so much pain.  
  
He continued speaking, voice filled with love and pain. "I wouldn't even get on the buss in the morning until she promised she'd be there when I got home. Sure enough, there she was every day when I walked through the door."  
  
"Don't worry Clark. In a few days you'll walk through that door and your mom will be there again," she tried to reassure him. She couldn't keep a tone of slight bitterness out of her voice. It wasn't that she didn't love Mrs. Kent on the contrary, since Nell had left Martha Kent had been like a mother to her - but she just wished that it was possible for her own mother to come back.  
  
"I hope so," Clark said quietly, head lowering. Hearing the pain in his voice, and the fear behind it, all feelings of resentment disappeared.  
  
"She'll be okay Clark," Lana said softly. She stepped closer to him, resting her hand on his shoulder. "You have to believe that."  
  
"I hope you're right, Lana," Clark said quietly, raising his head slowly to look at her. "But every time I see her, lying in that hospital bed, I feel all my hope fading away… there's nothing I can do for her, Lana."  
  
His voice cracked as he spoke her name, and she had an urge to put her arms around him.  
  
Clark lowered his head again, intending to avoid looking at Lana. She reached out and touched his cheek with her hand, tilting his face upwards slightly, so that his eyes were now level with hers.  
  
She looked into his eyes and saw the lost little boy Clark Kent had suddenly become. Gone was the heroic stature and compassionate stare, and in their place were a fearful posture and helpless gaze.  
  
Lana waited until Clark seemed to have control once again, her hand absently running over his cheek. His skin was so soft, his eyes so deep and soulful, even in pain he was heavenly to behold.  
  
"Clark," she said, her voice low and gentle. "It's not your fault this happened. And yes, there is something you can do for her. You can sit with her, and tell her you love her and that everything will be all right. You can be strong for her, Clark. That's what she needs right now."  
  
Lana's hand still rested on his cheek, and it suddenly became wet. A stray tear ran down Clark's cheek, and Lana could almost feel her heart breaking as she gently wiped it away with light fingertips.  
  
"I'm not sure I'm that strong anymore," Clark said shakily, suddenly looking exhausted.  
  
"Then let me be strong for you," Lana said quietly, putting her arms around him in a tentative embrace.  
  
He returned the gesture instantly, wrapping his arms around her smaller body and pulling her close. His hold was almost painful, but she didn't care. If it helped Clark, then anything was bearable.  
  
She'd been in Clark's arms before, but had forgotten the wonderful feeling of comfort and protection it gave her. Though the hug had been intended to comfort Clark, Lana's whole being seemed to be warmed by his touch, and she tightened her hold on him, trying to get as close to him as possible.  
  
She suddenly felt something fall against her hair. Clark's body suddenly began to tremble slightly, and raising her head from where it had been resting against his shoulder, she saw that he was softly crying.  
  
Droplets of despair streamed down his cheeks, blurring together to form an endless torrent of pain.  
  
She cupped his face in her hands, leaning close and kissing away the tears. "It's okay," she whispered between tender kisses, her lips tingling at the touch of Clark's warm skin. "It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay. Clark, shh… it'll be okay."  
  
Her words fell on deaf ears, as Clark continued to cry, his sobs racking through his body. She held onto him, almost feeling a physical ache at seeing him like this, and tried with all her being to console him, to take the some of his pain away.  
  
Slowly, his tears subsided. His body stopped it's violent convulsing, and his breathing began to calm. Still they did not break apart, simply staring into one another's eyes, almost seeming to communicate without words.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered after a time, reluctantly releasing her. "Thank you. I…"  
  
He broke off and she was about to tell him that it was all right, she understood, when a pained expression crossed his face. He stumbled forward, then hunched over, his pain seeming to increase.  
  
"Clark?" Her voice was filled with a tentative concern, wanting to help but not knowing how this time. "Are you… okay?"  
  
He stumbled again, his foot falling off the top step. "Clark," she said, her voice sharp with warning as he grew dangerously close to falling down the stairs completely, "Clark!"  
  
His second foot slipped off the step, and he went careening down the stairs, landing face down and lying motionless once he'd reached the bottom.  
  
"Clark," she breathed, running as fast as she was able after him. She knelt and turned him over, to find that he was unconscious.  
  
Rushing inside, she told his father what had happened. Her voice was tight with panic, and she saw Jonathon's eyes widen with fear as well. Now all of his family was at stake, and her heart went out to him.  
  
A few minutes later, Dr. Brice arrived and Clark had been moved to the living room couch, still unresponsive, dried tears staining his beautiful skin.  
  
Jonathon asked her to leave, and she had no choice but to comply. Her eyes traveled back to Clark's still form one last time before she left, fingers of fear gripping her heart.  
  
Her own words echoed back to her, and she silently told Clark of her love as she left.  
  
Now she would have to be the strong one.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
The whole scene was actually included in there (sort of) I just added on to it. I hope this was in character, and an enjoyable story to read. Was Clark too wimpesh? Should I take out the crying in Lana's arms? Please give me your honest opinion - but try to be gentle… I have a sensitive ego…  
  
Thanks a lot for reading, and I know I've already said this, but please leave comments and suggestions!  
  
Thanks again,  
  
Lala 


End file.
